dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunette Yaeger
Lunette Yaeger '''is an eighteen years old Huntress and a Faunus from the World of Remnant. She was once a student of the Beacon Academy and the leader of Team LUNA. After the destruction of Beacon, she later become a member of a local guild and later become a mercenary while still acting as a huntress. Lunette later joins he Heroes Coalition and immediately become a member of the Rising Stars. She later left the team after she reunited with the rest of Team LUNA. '''Appearance Lunette is a small girl with short spiky hair with fox ears on top and has golden eyes. She wears a brown blazer over a red t-shirt, a black choker around her neck, a checkered school skirt, dark socks and brown boots. Personality Lunette started off as a broody and sociopathic person. Unlike most Faunus, she only suffered mild discrimantion, she also both blame humans and faunus for making things worst for each other. Lunette also finds enjoyment in killing and slaughtering her enemies but she also admits that she horrified to herself. If a person managed to get pass her shell, Lunette is like everyone else, goofy, cheerful and friendly. She would often retorts angrily to anyone who makes a dumb statement. She also gets along well with the rest of Team LUNA despite their insane personalities. Lunette has a huge complex with her spiky hair and gets angry whenever someone touches it. Abilities Lunette is a Blessed ''with an unnamed ''Gift. ''She has the the ability to transform my arms and hands into different matters such as fire and elasticity. Her ''Gift ''can also extend to her weapons. Her Semblance, Pushing Force, gives her the ability to increase her speed four times as fast as an average person. She uses two blades as a weapon and is very fast, agile and swift. She is also an expert on hand-to-hand combat. '''Trivia' * Lunette is the first RWBY OC to appear in the Heroes Coalitions fics. * Lunette's last name was suppose to be Laud but was change for good reasons. * According to the author, his personal voice actor for Jackie Buscarino (Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls) and Emiri Katou (Noe Kazama from D-Frag!). * Ashley Plutia Iris Heart's whole existence is enough to make Lunette angry. Quotes * (to Kikyo Yoshimoto) "Welcome to his God awful place… what do you think this place should be?'' * (to a White Fang Member) "Scums? Puh-lease… you just don't understand do you? Humans kills humans, faunus kills faunus, human kills faunus, faunus kills humans! No matter how you look at in every angle, there's no difference between the two kinds, all of us makes mistakes… all of us are scums.'' * (to Kikyo Yoshimoto) "You're afraid of me now, aren't you? Not that I blame you, I've been like this ever since that incident from my old school… I've been venting my frustrations over the White Fang and Grimm ever since… but you know what's worst? I enjoy it… I enjoy killing them… I took pleasure on seeing them suffer. So go ahead… you had the every right to be afraid of me, the Grimms may haunt this world but the true monsters are us humans and faunus… and I'm one of them, a monster.'' Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Huntress Category:Mercenary Category:Unknown Status